


Slippery Ice

by findtherightwords



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords
Summary: Gellert and Albus' plan gets postponed while Aberforth is finishing school, so they're trying to make the most of their lives at Godric's Hollow. Christmas is fast approaching, which means there are all sorts of fun things to do to get in the mood for the season. Gellert's favourite is ice skating, and he drags his boyfriend along to enjoy his favourite past time... but Albus doesn't know how.





	Slippery Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do some Christmas fluff, because who wouldn't love Chrimstas fluff with these two adorable beans? Hope you guys enjoy!  
> There's also a tiny little easter egg in here from Me Too ;)

Gellert couldn’t believe it was December already. He’d arrived in Godric’s Hollow in the middle of June and met Albus not long after. They were supposed to leave for their travels at the beginning of September, but it caused a huge fight between the two of them and Aberforth, almost to the point of escalating to getting magic involved. Aberforth (begrudgingly) agreed to join them on their mission once he finished school, given the fact Albus wasn’t going to budge on him finishing. The younger Dumbledore didn’t trust the two boys taking care of Ariana alone across multiple countries without him, and they accepted it.

Bathilda had no issues with her nephew staying longer, and while his parents had hoped Durmstrang would have changed their mind by that point, they hadn’t; so, they didn’t have a reason to demand him back to Germany. His aunt enjoyed the company, and she had someone to watch the house when she left to do research for her book.

Gellert and Albus were both pleased to be in one place they could call home for the holidays and wanted to do all the usual things with their significant other. They’d begun dating a few weeks after they met, and neither had ever looked back since.

Snow covered the ground of Godric’s Hollow, and the air was frosty, getting everyone in the mood for what was coming up. The German boy’s spirits were high, and he knew just how he wanted to spend this day.

Gellert went into the house next door, having an open-door policy with the Dumbledore’s that he didn’t need to knock on the front door, just to come in. He found Albus making tea in the kitchen and went over to wrap his arms around his waist from behind.

Albus jumped a bit, despite having heard the front door and figuring it had to be Gellert. He relaxed and looked over his shoulder to see the beautiful face of his boyfriend peering over his shoulder. “Well, hello,” He greeted, kissing his cheek.

“What are you up to?” Gellert asked, resting his chin on Albus’ shoulder. It was obvious what he was currently working on, but that didn’t elaborate on the rest of his plans.

Still, Albus had to give the cheeky reply. “I’m reading a book,” he joked, smiling playfully. “I’m making tea, what does it look like?”

“Well, what are you doing once you get done with tea?” Gellert asked, giving his sides a squeeze at his boyfriend being a tease, who jumped a little in the tickling sensation.

He shrugged a little. “No current plans.”

Gellert grinned. “You do now. Get dressed in something warm and meet me at my place,” he said, giving him a brief kiss before letting him go and left without another word. Albus stared after where his boyfriend had just been and blinked. Sometimes he really didn’t understand Gellert…

Nevertheless, Albus obliged and gave Ariana a cup of tea while letting him know he was going out for a little bit. Their pet phoenix, Fawkes, looked after her while Albus was out, and he trusted the bird with his life and his sisters. As instructed, he dressed in warm clothing before going over to Gellert’s, finding him sitting on the porch waiting for him. “Am I going to get to know what we’re doing now?” he asked.

“No,” Gellert answered simply, reaching out to take his hand and tugged him toward the edge of the town.

Albus laughed softly at his antics, interlacing their fingers. “Not even a hint?” he pouted, batting his bright blue lashes at him. Gellert shook his head stubbornly, leading him into the forest that surrounded Godric’s Hollow. They liked exploring the forests together and gave them a sense of freedom. He tried not to fidget or ask any more questions, knowing once Gellert had made up his mind about something, he wouldn’t budge.

They soon came to a lake that was frozen over for the winter. Albus admired the beauty of the ice, and when he turned around, he realized Gellert had conjured two pairs of ice skates. His face drained of colour as he realized what they’d be doing.

“Ice skating is my favourite past time, especially when getting in the spirit. I thought it’d be fun to do with my boyfriend,” he explained, a bright smile on his lips, not having noticed Albus’ reaction yet.

“I—I’m not—” he started, but seeing how happy Gellert was, Albus had a hard time ruining that. Maybe he would be a natural at it? He hoped? He swallowed it down and forced a smile on his lips. “Let’s do it.”

The two sat down, pulling their skates on and tied them. Gellert was confident in his, and once he helped Albus up, he was out on the ice; he made it look easy, which gave Albus a bit of confidence. He carefully stepped onto the ice to feel what it would be like, before putting his full weight on it. Being natural ice, there were no handrails for him to steady himself on, or hold onto until he got his footing, and his skates moved around without much direction from Albus himself. He had to hold his hands out to keep himself from falling.

Gellert looked over and realized that Albus had no idea what he was doing. He wasn’t sure whether to feel bad or crack up laughing. He skated over and offered his boyfriend his hands. “You look like a baby deer trying to walk, Liebster,” he teased with a grin.

Albus was grateful to have something to stabilize himself, taking the hands offered to him. He gave the other male a look at the teasing but held on tight. “I’ve never done ice skating. Usually, I’m having snowball fights, or making hot chocolate, or decorating. Skating was never something that came up, it’s new to me,” he said, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

“I guess I’m another first,” Gellert teased more, winking at him. Despite their months of involvement, it still made Albus blush. He couldn’t help but laugh softly at his reaction, squeezing his hand. Albus tried to give him a playful push, but instead ended up almost falling, so he gripped onto his jacket. “Trying to assault me when you don’t have your footing probably isn’t a good idea,” he pointed out.

Albus gave him a look but couldn’t say he was wrong. “You’re lucky I love you because sometimes you can be a prat,” he commented, huffing.

He smiled cheekily, pulling him close. “I am lucky you love me,” he said, leaning over to kiss him. Albus’ movement caused him to slip again, and neither of them had the chance to try to steady themselves, sending them flying down to the ice. Gellert fell on top of Albus, who let out a little groan.

“Ow,” he murmured, feeling the cold sinking through his warm clothes.

Gellert laughed softly, trying to keep most of his weight off his boyfriend. “Are you okay?” he asked around trying not to laugh more.

“Yeah,” Albus answered, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, lost my footing,” he said, giving him a smile sheepish smile.

He laughed again, gazing down at him. “I don’t mind this turn of events,” he answered, reaching down to stroke along his cheek, before kissing him.

Albus felt his cheeks heat up, despite the number of times they kissed and… did more. It was the way Gellert made him feel, and how he felt when they kissed that made Albus blush. Gellert tasted sweet, of various candy, making the kiss all the more enjoyable with Albus’ huge sweet tooth.

Gellert pulled away after a moment, pushing himself to get up and held out his hands to help Albus up. Albus took a moment before accepting his hands, being careful about getting up so he didn’t knock them over again. “Mm, definitely more reason to make it my favourite past time,” he winked, brushing the ice off his shoulders.

“I’m glad my misfortune amuses you,” Albus said, though it was clear from his voice that he wasn’t actually upset with Gellert.

“Your boyfriend being on top of you and kissing you is your misfortune?” he asked, raising a brow. Sometimes he didn’t know why Albus put up with him, with how much of a prat he could be, but he was glad that he did.

Albus laughed softly at that. “Okay, that part was nice, but it’d be nice if it didn’t take me slipping and crashing to the ground,” he pointed out, resting against him gently.

He grinned in return. “But it’s more exciting that way,” he answered, kissing his cheek. “Come, I’ll help teach you how to skate,” he decided, taking his hand.

It took a little bit for Albus to get his footing, but once he started to understand how to move on the ice, it went better. There was still slipping and sliding, but Gellert managed to keep him from falling again. He was able to tell when Albus was starting to get more discouraged and the progress was plateauing for the day. With his mood starting to slip and the cold air trying to penetrate their jackets, Gellert decided maybe they should call it a day.

“What’s say we go back into town and get some hot chocolate and sweets?” he suggested, hoping to lift Albus’ spirits some more.

A smile came onto his lips, knowing his boyfriend realized when his mood shifted a small bit. “That sounds wonderful,” he said.

Gellert kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ear. “Maybe then we can do some kissing in a vertical position… for a little bit anyway. Then if you want to move into a horizontal position…” he hinted, gazing into his eyes with a seductive smile.

Albus’ cheeks turned bright red, and it wasn’t from the cold. “Now it sounds perfect,” he corrected his statement.

Gellert laughed and leaned down to kiss him before stepping on the ice.

As promised, the two got hot chocolate, Gellert bought him a bag of his favourite candy, and then they took advantage of Bathilda being out of town for a few days.


End file.
